Paul's Little sister
by XxOnlyanOutcastxX
Summary: First off, this is my first Fanfic.so yeah, second, the review. Ania is a Normal 16 year old girl, but her brother, Paul is not, he is a shapeshiftier, Kristania is unaware of this.when she moves in with her dad, step mom,and Brother everything changes.after going to a bon fire what wil happen when Seth imprints on her?how will Paul React?SethXOC I own nothing but Ania.T for things
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys This is my first one, so, PLEASE be nice, Creative Criticism Only. That would be great. **

**So this is my Seth Clearwater Fanfiction, I have OK spelling, so you know, Please don't get to angry at it. **

**I love you.**

* * *

This takes place in Eclipse, and Seth is is 16 in it, because I need it to be.

This is about Kristinia (Pronounced Chris-Ania) Lahote.

* * *

Hello! my name is Kristinia, But most call me Ania(Friends and Family), or Chris (What I have teachers call me). I'm 16, and Oh yeah, My mom and Dad Split up when I was younger, when I was 4 to be exact. I have an Older Brother, his name is Paul, he is four years older then me. When our parents split up, we moved with our mom to Canada, where she is from, We lived in a small town. when Paul was 15, I 11, He moved in with our dad. I don't know why, Mom wouldn't let me, She said I was to young to decide. when I was 14 Our grandmother had passed, I got a little strange, But two years later mom had enough, and sent me to live with dad. the only people I know and Paul, who as Graduated High School now. and Seth, Seth is What you would call when you are younger, your best friend, but I don't believe in that anymore. I don't believe in the thought of it where you can trust people.

Anyway, my parent's had decided that I Would do better here, in la Push. I guess I have, since I am not Harassed my the other students. The one's here are nicer to me. Maybe that is because My brother iss so big, I don't know.

But here I am, walking down the street to go home from school, I'm listing to my Favourite Song at the moment, Begin Again- Taylor Swift, When I hear Laughing. As I quickly glanced over I realized it was non other then my big brother himself.

'Hey, Ania, How are you?' He came up Beside me, 'Right Shy' I Don't talk a lot, mostly if people are there that I don't know. 'Anyway, these are my friends, Quill, Sam, and Embry'

I just kinda waved at them. Paul is a really good brother, I know that, Protective, but good, a lot of people tell me that he is kinda, easy to anger now, but, he is nothing like that to me. Like I said I don't talk to people, I don't like attachment. If I don't talk to them, then I don't need to worry about trust. They all told me that it was a pleasure to meet me, stuff like that.

'Do you need us to walk you home?' I smiled, Paul walked me to and from school the first 2 days, until I knew the way.

'No, Paul, I can do it myself'

'To bad,' on of them said, I think it was Embry.

They kept walking with me, 'So, What was it like in...'

'Innisfill, and it was... Alright. It was small like here. The people were not as kind as here. To be honest, I think most of the people my age hated me. I only had a few friends.'

'What, Why would they Hate you?' Paul asked.

'I don't know,' We turned the street, ' they thought it was fun to torment me, I guess'

'Paul' Sam had a warning tone. I looked over, and Paul was shaking. After a few Seconds, he stoped.

We Had Finally reached the house. 'Thanks for walking me, you guys.'

'Wait, Ania, Mom and Dad went out for dinner and a movie, so Emily told me to bring you over.'

'um... What?' I didn't know what to say, see I didn't get invited to many places, even my friend's didn't invite me so I'm not used to this kind of stuff.

'Yeah, is that a Yes?' Quill asked. 'Cool'

'So, we are just going to wait for you then, walk over.' Paul smiled at me.

'But. I have Homework'

' You can do it tomorrow, It's Friday, Or you can Bring it.'

'Um... alright' I walked upstairs, and got changed, and walked back down. When I got there, they were watching T.V.

'Ready?' Sam asked, as the others stood up. I just nodded my head, and grabbed my bag.

* * *

When we had finally gotten to the house, it was loud, and I mean Loud, people were screaming. And laughing. We walked in and I saw a Girl in the in kitchen. I presume that this was Emily.

'Emily, Come meet my Sister, Ania!'

The girl in the Kitchen stopped and came over, I was right she is Emily, 'It's so Nice to Meet you.'

'Nice to meet you as well' She smiled at me kindly.

'Paul?'

'Hmm?'

'You should bring her to the Bon Fire tonight'

'What?'

'The bon fire, Remember when when We were younger, and dad would bring us in the summer? Its that' Paul turned and started to explain it to me. ' Everyone in the... Group will be going. Including Billy Black, he will be going to tell the legends, and Sue will be there.'

'Alright, Cool' this should be fun.

* * *

**SO, How did you like it so far? let me know. I have the next Chapter readdy, lets go 10 comments to get it put up**

**xoxo Sisi**


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of walking this time, we drove. It only took us about five minuets to get to the Beach. The last time I was at a beach was two years ago, In Innisfil. It was Horrid. I was with this boy, and lets just say, We didn't work out.

When we got there, everyone was already around the fire. All the people from Emily and Sam's and some others that Weren't there, I saw Billy, as Sue, and this pale girl, that I have never met before.

When we finally got into view of the others Sue got up. And walked over to me. 'It's so nice to see you, Kristania, How are you?'

'I'm good, Glad to be back,' I smiled at her. She really was a good person, when I was younger, I would sleep over at the Clearwater's house, But when We got older it stopped, for obvious reasons. You know Girl and Boy. But I think it was more that Me and Seth Grew apart.

After that I said hello to everyone. Jacob Introduced me to the other girl, her name was Bella. Everyone was having a good time, we were making smors **(Idk how to spell that xD)** but I gave all mine to Paul, and Bella gave her's to Jake. When all the guys were talking I got to know her, Bella I mean. We shared stories, why she was here, why I was here, But I left out the bad stuff.

After everyone was done eating, so a good 3 hours, we were just sitting there. When Someone came walking up.

'Hey, Everyone! Sorry I'm Late!' I looked up to see Seth, or at lease I think it was Seth. He Was Taller, by a lot. And Stronger... and topless, But lets pretend I didn't notice this.

That's when everything went to total war. I don't know what happened! One minute we were laughing the next Paul was yelling at Seth.

'You did not just do what I think you did!' Paul Freaked out. He stood up, and started to talk to Seth, well, OK, He was Screaming at him. 'I don't want her involved in any of this, understand, you need to stay away from her!'

Suddenly, all the guys were standing, I had no Idea what was happening, but Looking at Seth, finally, I realized that he was Shaking.

'Seth, Paul' Billy Came over, 'That's enough!'

'No! That's my Baby Sister! No way in Hell am I letting you near her!'

'Seth, take a walk,' Sam moved forward.

'It's not fair' I barley heard Say this. Then he suddenly just ran into the woods.

Everyone was still for a moment, then Paul grabbed my arm, 'We are leaving!' he told me as he started to walk to the car.

'Umm alright, Bye everyone, Hope to see you again Bella!'

'Doubt it' I let that go.

When we got to the truck, Paul Oh so Graciously throwing me in, we started driving really fast, so in no time, me were home, when we finally reached he steps of the house I asked Paul the questing I had on my mind.

'Paul? What just happened? Why did you freak on Seth?'

'Don't say his name!' Paul practically screamed at me. This is something that had

never happened before. And scared the living hell out of me.

'But-'

'Just shut up! Alright!?' he paused, 'I don't want you near him! Understand? I don't want you to talk to him, I don't want you to think of him.' He was holding my upper arm now, I could tell I would have a bruise there tomorrow.

'But, why?' It was barley a wisper.

'Because I said so!' He Shook me. I guess he realized what was happening, because he let me go, and walked out the front door.

I stood there for a few moments, and Finally locked the door. And walked up the stairs and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys So I'm sorry I haven't been writing, my goal is to write a neew chapter every weekend, so Friday night-Sunday Night Sometime.(I know I haven't been doing that haha) but this weekend I had to study for a AP American History Test, do a Parenting Project, and Go to an eightieth birthday party for my Zia. I was really busy. But I'm here now! So without a farther wait. Here is Chapter Three!**

** xxSisi**

Seth's P.O.V.

I was on my shift for patrolling the Rez. But I wasn't really patrolling, more like, watching Ania's house since I was siting outside it in the forest. Thank God Paul wasn't on weekend shift, since I did it last night as well. Last night was the night I imprinted on her. It's not like I have never met her before. Its just that I wasn't a wolf before. I had a crush on her ALL my life, I've never really liked any other girl, Just her.

I was worried about her. She was having a nightmare it seamed. I wish I could help her. Maybe I could. _'you know what' _I thought _'I'm going to!' _I formed back into my Human-me form and put my pants on. As I walked onto the property somebody opened the back door.

'Shit'

'What are you doing here, Seth?' Paul started to walk towards me. 'I thought I told you not to go near her!' I did that whisper-yell.

'Paul, Please! She is my Imprint! I don't know what to do!'

'I don't care! I don't want her Involved with this!'

'Paul!-'

'She. Is. My. Baby. Sister. No'

'I won't hurt her!'

'I don't want her to know about this world. I want her to be normal.'

'You can't do this!'

'Yes, I can. Now, tell me why you are here.'

'You know how you can, like, feel if Rachel is sad or hurt? Well, She is having a nightmare! Just let me help her!'

'No. She'll be fine'

'But-'

'No.' I let my temper get the best of me, and ran off into the woods. I must have ran for a while, since it was light out by the time I stepped out of them. Somehow I ended up at Jacobs house.

'Seth' Jacob walked out, 'What are you doing here?'

'Paul wont let me see Ania'

'What?'

'Yeah, It's not fair, Jake! She is my Imprint!'

'I'll talk to him about it.'

'It's just... he looked so... Persistent about it.'

'He will come around, Seth. Just give him some time. It is his baby sister. He never thought she would have to get involved in this He thinks it will protect her if she doesn't know.'

'But I can protect her!' I was so frustrated, how could he do this.

'I know you can, Sam, Embry, Quill, all of us, including Paul, know you can. But Paul is Protective of her, he always has been.

'So.. You want me to... wait?'

'Yes.' He looked me in the eye, 'I want you to wait until You can't wait anymore. Now your shift has ended, so go home and sleep.'

With that I formed back, and went home. And slept.

Ania P.O.V.

I was being chased by something. A human. I was In the forest running from it when I finally got to a clearing. Ir was a house that looked Familiar. Someone, a boy, came running out. I couldn't see who it was, but I screamed for him to Run the other way. But he Jumped over me and turned into a wolf with sandy fur. And stood in-front of me.

I woke up, with sweet on my forehead, gross, and my bed destroyed, sheets and pillows all over the room. _'oops' _I thought. I looked at my phone, it said it was nine o'clock in the morning. Moving across the room to look out the window, that showed me the Forest. Someone ran into the forest from my back yard. _'Who is that?' _walking closer to the window, I saw Paul walk into the house. After getting "proper Clothing" as my birth mom referred to them. I walked downstairs, and in the Kitchen. Where I saw Paul eating, per usual.

'Hey, Ania' He swallowed what was in his mouth, ' listen, I'm sorry about Friday night, I shouldn't have gotten so aggressive with you'

'It's fine, Paul' I said opening the cabinet, getting a bowl, Cereal, and finally milk from the fridge. ' So, where are Mom and Dad?'

'Food Shopping' this time, he didn't even bother swallowing, Gross.

'Oh,' I walked back up the stairs and went back to my room.

After watching four or five of the Doctor Who Show** (I love it so much xxSisi) **It was around lunch. I had gotten a text from Dad. He said we were going out for dinner in Forks, and to tell Paul. When I got to the stairs I started to scream his nname.

'Paul!' Nothing, so I tried again, 'Paul!' again, Nothing, 'Paul! Paul! Paul! P-A-U-L!'

'What?!'

'dad said to be ready by four'

'For what?'

'We are going out to dinner in Forks'

'Okay' Wow, anything to do with food that boy will be ready. Anyway, after that, I got ready for dinner, I showered, Did my makeup and hair the way I like, and put my favourite outfit on. After I was ready I walked downstairs and saw my Step mom;I call her mom thought, just F.Y.I.

'The two men in the house are the one's that take longer then the two lady's, hu, go figure.' she smiled at me. ' How are you Ania?'

'I'm fine just getting used to it here, it's different then Canada.'

'Well if you want to talk, we can alright?' I just nodded. 'have you made any new friends?'

'Not really. I don't like talking to people I don't know, so I don't get to many new friends.'

'Oh, well I'm sure you will get some, sweety.'

'I am to' I smiled, I wasn't going to tell her I didn't plan on it, I prefer being alone.

'I'm ready! I'm ready!' Dad ran down the stairs.

'Me To! Me to!' Paul yelled after him.

When we had finally got to the restaurant, that turned out to be the one we went to when I was younger, and ordered our food, which Paul got more of then us all together, it was a quiet dinner, no one talked. But, just after we got our deserts on the table, dad cleared his throat.

'We have something to tell you two.' He said.

'Alright, shoot', Paul said wiping his mouth.

'I'm Pregnant' Mom had said.

'Really?' Me and Paul said at the same time.

'That;s amazing!' I smiled at her.

We didn't talk much after that, mostly because we finished our food, paid and left. When I got home, I got ready for school tomorrow, then went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! So here is the next chapter, number 4 :) If You have any questions, go on and ask. Thanks for the reviews :) **

BEEP! The alarm Clock on my phone went off. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes. I hate the morning. Getting up I went to the washroom and did my normal morning things. When I was finished I went Downstairs, Paul was up.

Hey, Ania, I'm going to drive you to school, today.'

'Alright, Why?'

'A Brother can't be nice and drive his little sister?'

'Well, yeah, but... Never mind.'

Paul got up and grabbed his keys, Walking out of the house I totally ruined my hair. I was totally happy to get in the truck and start to drive to school. The rain was really bad, and I was starting to wonder if we would actually get to school or not. About fifteen minuets later we had finally made it to the school.

'Thanks, Paul.' Smiling at him, I got out of the car, and walked to the school. When I had gotten into the school, I saw a big Thing waiting at my locker. '_Ohhh, its just Seth'_

'Um, Seth what are you doing at my locker?' as I had spoken, he had turned to look at me, and moved so I could get into my locker.

'Well, I wanted to talk to you' He smiled unsure like at me.

'Ok, but Paul said you weren't allowed to talk to me, remember, the bonfire? He frobid it.'

'Your brother will come around, trust me.'

'Alright.' I smiled at him

'So, How was your weekend?' The look in his eyes was amazing, he looked so.. Interested in me. That is weird.

'It was good, we found out our step mom is pregnant. And I talked to my Canadian friends.'

'That sounds fun!'

'It was, how was yours?'I bent down, and got the books out of my locker.

'Oh, I was working all weekend, and I slept.' He smiled at me.

'I didn't know you work.' By now we had started to walk to our class.' Oh, and I'm sorry about your dad, I know you are probably getting tired of hearing that. But he was like a second father to me.'

'Thanks. It is getting kinda annoying, but from you its not,' He looked kinda sad, but he quickly changed the subject. 'Hey, what have we done in English?'

'We started to read lord of the flys, You're about ten chapters behind in it. I can give you all the things' The smile that appeared on his face was amazing, it gave me butterfly's. I don't know what is going on, I haven't had this happen before. My heart was beating so loud I swear by the look in his eye's he could hear it.

'Thank's Ania' Just as Seth had finished say in thank you, the bell went off Announcing that we had five minutes to get to our first class. That we were in front of already. So, we walked in. I Walked to my seat in the back, when I heard Seth talking to the teacher. 'Sir, Can I sit next to Ania to catch up? I've known her my entire life, so It will be fine.'

'Yes, You can. But just know that this is your seat for the rest of the year, .'

'That's fine, sir, thank you!' He turned around, and smiled at me as he walked down the ail.

When English had ended Seth had walked me to my Locker, Then Class. It kept going like this till I had to tell him that he was going to be late. The rest of the day had gone like that, At lunch he sat with me, in every class, but in bio he sat in front of me, since I have my lab partner already. At the end of the day we went to his locker then to mine, just as I closed it I asked him, 'Is it raining still? '

'I don't think so. How do you like the school so far?'

'Compared to my old school, it's really small, we had 1500 students there, But, so far, I like being in a smaller school.' I smiled.

'Yeah, you say that now, but about a month into school, everyone get board, and starts drama. Hey, Can I walk you home?

'I don't know.. Paul could be home' I guess my face showed that I was kinda scared for him.

'I' don't have to, we can split off half way if you want.'

'I like that Idea' I smiled at him. We hadn't talked for a while, till we moved far away from the school. Then we just started asking questions, or at least he asked me and I Answered him. Most of the time, the things he asked would be awkward, but with him, it was normal.

'We should separate now, or your brother might see us.' He told me.

'Alright.' I smiled at him, Then hugged him.

This had been what had happened for a few more weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MyGOD I'M SOOOOO SORRY**_

**So first, I'm sorrryyyyyyy_, but I have_ good reasoning. I promise. **

**First: 2 weeks ago, I had JUST finished a Drama production in front of my entire school. I was Dead to the world, and then my friend had to say over because she didn't like her moms friend who was over for the weekend, so she didn't want to stay with him in the house, and she had been having a... creative chat... with her dad. And SECOND: I had to do 3 projects last weekend, one included a partner, and the other was worth 15% of my final grade. So. This week, I will try and do 3 chapters. **

Chapter Five

It has been a few weeks, and Seth and I have been doing this hole sneaky thing every day. It was fun. I mean, he is like my only friend here other then My lab partner, She told me to start calling her Bell, I don't know why, but what ever. We talk about everything. He is my best friend By FAR. It's just like when we were little. But, paul doesn't want us near each other still.

Seth and I had just parted way's and now I was walking home, Listening to my Ipod. It took me a few more minuites to get to the house. When I did I unlocked the door, took out my headphones then yelled, once I got in,

'Hello?'

Nothing.

'Paul? Are you home?'

Suddenly I heard movment ovspairs.

'Paul?'

He still didn't answer me, So I started to move up the stairs. I could hear footsteps going towards me. I finally realized, what if it's not him, what if it a robber? I started to move up the stairs faster, when I heard running, into my room, then a jump. I just stood there for a few minuets. To scared to move. When I finally did, I checked all the rooms, and nothing was different. I stood in my room when I heard the door open.

'Ania?' Pauls voice ecoed througout my entire house, as per usual.

'Paul! Come here!' I could here his foot steps up the stairs.

'What wrong?'

'I heard someone upstars, but its gone now.' He started moving around, with his nose in the air, what is wrong with him? After a few moments, he stopped.

'Get a bag packed to sleep somewhere else tonight, and your school bag.'

'alright?'

'I'll be downstairs' and with that he walked away.

I grabbed everything i needed. Things for showering, brushing my teath, Clothing for school. It took me half an hour when I finally finished getting ready. When I walked downstairs Paul had his keys, grabed my arm and pulled me out to the truck. When we had finally gotten into the truck we were silent. It took us a few minutes to get to where we were going. Which turned out to be the Uley house

' Stay here' He told me as he got out and slammed the door. As I watched him go up to the house I put my Headphones in and started to listen to Ed Sheeran's song Little bird

** Seth's POV**

We were all sitting around eating, per normal, when Paul walks in. Ever since Ania came back, and I imprinted on her, we haven't been able to stay in the same room as eachother.

'Seth, I need our help,' he looked at me, and I put my food down.

'What is it?'

'Well, Someone broke into our house, and Ania's room smells like leeches. I need her to stay at you house. But don't try anything. You guys can talk and be friends, But nothing more. Only Friends.

'Alright, I guess'

'She is in the Truck, outside.' He could barlly get the words out of his mouth before I was out the door.

**Ania's POV**

I was just Listening to my music in pauls truck, waiting for him to come out. When I looked up I saw seth Walking to me. And instant smile spread across my face. _What is with this boy doing this to me? _

'What's going on?' I asked him as he opened the door.

'Paul said we can be friends, and that you are staying at my house.' he grabbed my bags, and helped me out of the truck.

'Ohh, Alright.' I smiled at him, as we walked down the street


	6. Chapter 6

**My Computer broke... im sorry. I love you all for putting up with my poop I'm going to try to put a song to each chapter. and for this one it is: Where we land By Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**chapter 6**

***Flashback***

**Ania's POV**

****Paul and I were sitting down, watching TV, it was the only christmas we had ever had at dads, since the devorice. mom had wanted to go to italy, bur not pay for us. we were watching so show paul liked when the doorbell rang.

'Paul' Dad yelled from his room, upstairs, 'Can you get that?'

'Fine' He said as he got up, and walked out of the room.

In about 20 seconds I could hear everyone at the door. And as dad walked by he came in to the room, and picked me up. 'Let's go say hello, alright ania?' he looked at me. and I just nodded my head. he walked over to the door and we said hello to everyone. and then he finally put me down. as always, only one person my age was there. Seth.

'Sethyyyy!' I yelled, the first time I had spoken since everyone had arived.

'Aniaaaa' Hee replied eueally as loud, and Hugged me. 'I've missed you, Ania' He wispered into my ear.

'I've missed you aswell'

'Well would you look at who is under the mistletoe.' paul siad. suddenly everyone's eyes were on us. 'Well you need to kiss now'

Seth looked at me, and I shrugged, and we kissed, just a peck, we were seven, after all.

Everyone cheered, and I just kinda blushed, Thinking back on it, that was probably the time that I finally fell in love with him.

***Flashback end***

****I woke in a bed that was not my own, and someone was shaking me gently.

'Ania, Ania, get up, we need to go to school' Seth said, and thats when I realized that I was at his house, and everything that had happened. When I finally got up, and Stretched, he smiled at me 'Good mourning' he said

'Mourning' I smiled back.

The smile never left his face. 'You want something to eat?' He asked.

'No thank you, I don't eat in the mourning'

'You sure?' His brow frowned.

'Maybe just a little, just let me get dressed.' I looked at him and he started to smile again.

'Alright' He said as he got up, and walked out. I got dressed. I don't understand, how can he have such an effect on me. when he smiles, I smile. When he frowns I frown. I don't know why he has this effect on me, but he does. its grown since I moved back here.

when I was finally done, I went out to the living room, and COuld see seth walking out of the kitchen, with a BLT 'Here' he smiled at me, and like normally happen, I smiled back.

'Thanks'

* * *

**so this sucked, but my winter break is starting on friday (Last day of school ^.^) and I will have more time to do this. But I have a shit load of homework, and I didn't what to leave you without. aswell, as I stole my parents computer to do this so yeah. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. so my but hole of a computer is totally distorted and wont work. anyway, im using my moms, so chapters might be smaller. but I will do my best. Love you all for sticking with it. **

**xxSisi**

**Song: Wonderful~ Janet Devlin **

**also: Falling slowly Glen Hansard and Marketa irigova**

* * *

**** I was running around Seth's yard. and No, it's not me remembering anything. I don't exactly know whats going on. all I remember is that Leah and I were making pancakes, and seth walked in and poked my sides. have been here a week, Paul said I cant come home, since the break in everyone has been watching me. But I'm happy I get to spend time with Seth. along with Leah and sue. Mostly Seth though. anyway, im off topic. We were making pancakes. Since sue has the day off, along with the rest of us since its Saturday, We said we would make breakfast for her so she doesn't need to do anything. as we were mixing the batter for the pancakes, not really paying attention. when Seth poked me. and Since I was so startled, and a klutz, that i threw the batter bowl over my head, and it fell right onto Seth and I. It was almost like everything froze after that. or was in slow motion. leah caught the bowl before it hit the ground and Seth and I just stood there.

I turned around and when I looked up at him, he said one word. 'Run'. and thats exactly what I did. I booked it out the back door. and Within seconds Seth was right behind me. We were laughing and screaming and for a little while I actually thought I was going to get away. when suddenly I felt his arms around my waist. And he picked me up, spun me around and then put me down again. I turned around after that and looked at him. He had the batter all over him still. and he was quite hot, like heat hot... not like attractive hot... well the is that to but thats not what i meant so, I was kinda surprised that he didn't have the pancakes cooking on him. without thinking, I leaned in and licked his cheek, where that batter was.

'yummmmmm' I said. 'Me and Leah did a good job'

I could feel his grip loosen on me and thought '_Now's my chance. If I run now I can get away' _I could feel the smile spread on my face as i ducked under his grip and ran to the forest. I some how made it to the forest, is what I should say, since I am much slower then he is. I started to Wonder were he was, he should have caught up to me by now. I slowly slowed down my pace and finally came to a stop. and turned around. then turned around again. some one grabbed onto my wast again. Seth. I started laughing really hard. and the only thing that was keeping me from falling on the ground, was Seths arms. soon he was laughing as well. I turned around, and had my hands on his chest. I could feel the rythem of his Laughing. Damn this boy makes my heart beat. Our laughing had finally died down, but we were still smiling.

'You know, if it wan't for your brother saying no, I would have kissed you already' He looked me straight in the eyes.

'I remeber when I was little, He is the one that told you to kiss me'

'Yeah. but things are different now'

'How so?'

'Your brother said I can't tell you. and to be honest, I'm kinda scared of him'

' I love my brother, but I don't want him to get in the way of whatever you feel for me that's making you want to kiss me. Because To be honest, I feel the same way'

it's almost like he was waiting for me to give him the go, because he was, seconds later his lips were on mine. and I don't want to say that it was like fire works, but it was, I felt really happy. Happier then I have the past week, which I thought was impossable, and Happier then I have for the past two year.

'Wow.' Seth said when he finally stopped kissing me.

'Yeah, Wow'

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IM SORRY**


	8. Chapter 7 Part two Chapter 8

**i know what you're thinking... 2 chapters in like 3 days whay?! well its cuz i like never update and so i felt bad so I have this one. **

**this is going to be a vital one since its has some... things in it.. I also have a really cute chapter planed but i don't know when it will be put in since it involves paul being happy about everything... yeahhhh... I'm trying to find a song for it aswell so yeahh **

**any wayyyy here is chapter 8. **

**Song: Small Town Girl~ NeverShoutNever**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

****I didn't know what to do, or saw, we kinda just stood there for a few moments, looking at each other. I couldn't stop smiling.

_'So this is what being in love is like..'_ I thought.

'Seth?' She asked as she looking into my eyes, one's that were so similar to hers, but so different.

'Yeah, Ania?'

'what about Paul?'

Shit. Paul. Wolftelepathy, and I can't not be in wolf form whenever he is.

'we..we will figure that out out...' I say, still trying to smile.

'Alright' She smiles at me, and my heart skips a beat.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO*That night*oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ania had finally fallen asleep, and I was leaving the house when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. Leah.

'What do you think your doing? ' she had her weight on one food, and her arms crossed, I knew this one well. the 'Ohhh your in trouble' stand

'I'm going to go talk to paul'

'Why?'

'You know exactly why, Leah, I can't just not date her. I need her'

'Yeah, but this is paul, are you willing to fight him for this, right now, he is letting you talk to her, he can change that'

'I have to try'

'alright, but don't say I didn't warn you'

I didn't wait a second longer, I ran out to the back yard, and Formed as soon as i got into the woods. I ran for a little bit, till I got to Sam's house, Paul just go off his shift, he always goes there to eat after. I formed back, then walked up, then into, the house. Everyone was laughing, eating, and having fun.

'Hey, Seth, what are you doing here? Where is Ania?'

'Um... I need to talk to paul, and She is sleeping.'

'Well what do you want to talk about?'

' I want to date her, You cant just keep saying no. she is my imprint, and It's the rules'

Paul looked at me, then laughed. 'No' he said between fits of laughter.

'Yes' Everyone stopped. and looked at Sam.

'Paul, you can't stop them from dating, since that could potentially hurt them'

'but-'

'Paul, Im not giving you a choice.'

at that Paul just kinda walked out, and home or something. I smiled at Sam.

'Thank you.' I looked at him, then ran out and back home.

* * *

**That was short.. but hey its more like a mini chapter bc I needed to get paul alowng them to date out of the way. **

**the next chapter will be in the new year, so I hope you can wait. Love you all, and I hope you have a great new year, stay safe. **

**xxSisi**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey guys! so, in canada, we have half our classes in the first half of the year, and the second half the last half, and my exams are in a week, so I won't be updating. they are worth 15% of my final grade, and then i have to do my course assignments that are also 15% of my grade, so I need to do those. but we get a week off after we are done. so I will try and update a few time then,**

**thanks for holding on. I'll be back soon :)**

xxSisi 


	10. Chapter 9

**Exams are more or less over, and why not? this is chapter nine Yeahh :) **

**I hope everyone is ready for this :) any way I worked hard on this. :)**

Song: Counting~ Christina Grimmie

also: Breath Me~ Sia

**This chapter is going to be going into Ania's old life. and some things might happen, but I promise it won't destroy anything they have  
If you have any thoughts of self harm, I'm going to warn you that it may show up in it. If you are having troubles with this type of thing, please contact someone, or come talk to me.**

* * *

**Ania's POV**

'I'm gonna miss you' Seth looked down at me in the air port.

'Seth, I'm not leaving forever, it's just that the rules of me being here is that I need to go to my mom's for Christmas. I'll be home in, like, a week.' I smiled up at him.

We have been dating for about two months now, and all though Paul wasn't to happy about it, for some odd reason that I do not know, everything was going good. After we had kissed, Paul said it was safe for me to come home. Then, like regular teenagers, Seth had brought me onto 3 dates before officially asking me to be his girlfriend. We had school, like normal, and on weekends, We would hang out.. I had soon come to realize that in an all to soon amount of time, I had begun to fall in love with him, I don't know what it is, I mean, I never trust anyone, and all of a sudden this one boy shows up, and I'm gone. It's like, I'm not me unless he is with me, or at least he is talking with me. I've been completely happy. But I know that when I get back to my mom's house, all hell will break lose in my mind. all I will have is the thoughts of Seth, and that in a week, I'll be back in his arms, happy, or at least safe.

'I know, but still, that's 7 days till I'm with you again.' He looked into my eyes; his Dark brown, so dark that they were the color of charcoal, filling into my similar, but slightly lighter, ones.

'You, will be fine.' I said, in the most convincing tone I could, more to myself then him. trying to hide that I was scared to death of going back to my home in Canada for a week.

_"I wonder if my razor is still in with my socks" _I thought, thank god Seth couldn't hear that. I have told him several of the reasons why I had left, the bulling, and fighting with my mom, the depression, but the one thing I had left out was the self- harm. I don't want him to know about that. It stopped, when I left. It was the people at my school, and at home, that caused it. Maybe It won't happen.

I hope.

'I love you' he said to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

'I love you, too,' I smiled up at him.

The lady on the intercom called out my flight, and I looked at Seth. 'I Guess I need to go, now.'

'I Guess so.' He looked at me, and leaned down, pushing his lips to mine. I reacted instantly, replying with my lips in sync with his.

The lady called again, forcing us to part. as I moved away from him, he looked at me and mouthed 'Be careful' I nodded my head, and turned to run to my plane.

after giving the lady my ticket, I turned around one last time, to see him watching me. Seth put his hand to his lips, then pushed his hand towards me, symbolizing that he was pushing a kiss to me. then I pretended to catch it and smiled at him, Walking away.

and like that, the boy I love was gone, I was alone, for a week sure, but really, I was going to my hell.

**OoOoOoOLater that dayoOoOoOoOo**

****I had just gotten home from the 2 1/2 hour flight back to Canada, the entire time trying not to think about what was ahead. I was keeping my mind on Seth. I was wondering what he was doing. was he with His Sue and leah? or with the boys?

I had grabbed my suitcase out of my mom's car when three girls walked by the house, Chris, Tania, and Samara. Three of the girls that had made my life a living hell here. '_Well, shit.'_ I thought trying to not get noticed. My mom had already gone into the house, something about the dog.

'well' If it isn't Ania. Where have you been?' Chris Looked at me with a smug expression on her face. and I knew I was going to have a bad time here.

'I moved in with my dad.' I whispered, Finally getting my Suitcase out.

'What? Mommy Didn't want you anymore?' Tania laughed, The other two joined.

'You know, everyone here is happy without you, no one cares about you. you could just stay where ever your dad is from.' Samara Took a step closer to me. Crossing her arms over her chest.

'I know' I looked down. It's funny, How when your treated really badly all the time, it doesn't hurt as much, but when Your finally treated like the way you should, it hurts when your treated bad. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. and When I wiped them away, they laughed.

'Well we would stay and chat, but I don't want to have to see your face anymore, its burning my eyes.' Chris said, as they walked away. 'Toodles'

When they were gone, I grabbed my Suitcase, and Walked into he house. I brought it into my room. By now I could hardly stop the sobs from escaping my mouth. and I headed straight to the sock space in my dresser. I reached to the back and felt the familiar cloth that held my razors. Soon, I was in the washroom, with the door locked. '_just for now will I do this, I will stop when I'm back home'_ Was my final thought before I pushed the blade to the inner part of my thigh

* * *

**This took me a while to wright, and I am really sorry if it triggers anyone, please don't do anything, if you need to IM HERE TO TALK. **

**anyway. this is chapter nine :)**

**xxsisi**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alrightt as I said after exams I would post a few chapters to make up for it.. I all so got over Wrighters block so yeahhhh!**

**I'm thinking of having a few more chapters of Ania in Canada. but this one will be. You will get a better look at what happened in her life before Seth. and yeah. **

**enjoy **

**xxSisi**

* * *

I woke up around ten. I couldn't remember where I was. It was a break, after all. sitting up I brushed my hand over my thigh, wincing. the events of the day before came flooding back. Leaving Seth in the airport. the girls from my old school, the cut. I Had gotten home, and stayed with my mom after I did it, for a while, I also Called dad and told Him I was here, and Seth. a Smile crossed my face as I thought about the conversation

***FLASH BACK***

He picked up on the third ring,

'Hello?' he asked from the other end of the conversation. I smiled,slightly. I could hear the food in his mouth, always eating.

'Hey, Seth'

'Ania, Your alright? right?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, just a long ride home. I miss you Seth' I said, wiping any of the blood still on my thigh off.

'I miss you, too. but you will be home soon.' I could hear him trying to sound convincing. 'Hey, listen, When you get home, I have something to tell you'

'You can tell me now, I'm not busy.' I laughed.

'It isn't something you just say over the phone, though, babe. I'll tell you as soon as you get home, well not at the airport, like later that night'

'Alright'

'well I have to go, call me, if you need anything, or one.'

'Will do' I smiled

'Love you.' he said.

'Love you, too'

'Bye'

'Bye' and with that he was gone.

****FLASH BACK OVER ****

I Got out of bed, and grabbed my clothing that I had lest here, the winter stuff. I had brought some of it home, but Seth warm all the time so I didn't really need any of it. and walked to the bathroom. after getting ready for the day, I went downstairs, and got some food out.

'Morning dear' My mom said, smiling at me.

I did my best fake smile. 'Morning'

'Is something wrong?' I guess since I haven't had to do it in such a long time, I lost my touch. Its been four months since I was here, faking happy.

'What? yeah, I just... I'm not used to it here, I'm used to dad's house' And Seth's, but I better not put that in.

'Alright, well all the family is coming over to see you. they'll be here around, two'

Damn, 'Alright'

I know I should be happy. I mean, I get to see my family, but, whenever I see my cousins from my mom's side I hate it, it's two boys, Anderson and Jackson, they are older then me as well, Anderson is 2 and Jackson is 4, they arn't the nicest people, they like to fight. on my step-dads side, it's all younger, and only one of them get along with me, Austin. he is a few years younger then I am. the other 4, ashley and Mira (twins) and Liana, and aurther are all siblings, and all enjoy harassing Austin and I.

I spent the rest of my free time watching TV. and when two rolled around, all hell broke lose.

Anderson and Jackson were there first. it wasn't that bad, they like to fight each other, not me. they asked how Paul was doing, what was going on in La Push. it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But of course, peace can't last forever. Within the first hour of them being here, I heard little feet running around upstairs.

'Shit' They both kinda looked up at me, surprised. When I lived here, I didn't talk much, I kept to myself. But now I was living in La Push, with my Dad, and Paul, and my friends were all loud and outspoken, something that has obviously rubbed off on me.

'Everyone, come to the Kitchen' My step-dad yelled. Everyone had made it into the kitchen, Several hello's being said to me, and I returned them.

everyone asked me questions, we all sat around, talking. but of course, the question I knew they would ask showed up.

'So, Ania, Have a boyfriend' my aunt Alba (Step-dad's sister) asked.

I could feel my face go read. and I looked down.

everyone went crazy. 'Who is it?' 'Is he cute?' 'What's his name?' 'How old is he?' and it kept going on.

Eventually the all stopped, my silence making them stop. They all formed some sort of plan.

'well?' Aunt Alba asked.

Silence.

'Yeah.' I smiled.

'Who is he?' My mom asked.

'Seth.'

'Seth? Seth Clearwater?'

'Mmmhmm' I finally looked up. and everyone was staring at my mom.

'You know him?'

'Well yeah, his father was her dad's close friend, we all spent a lot of time together.'

'Is he cute?' Mira asked/

'well I would hope so.' All our heads shot up. 'Paul!' I shot out of my seat and ran to him. the familiar sent of woods and the lake that filled our house calmed me.

'What are you doing here?' Mom asked.

'I haven't been here since I was 15 years old, thought I would come and visit, and why not when my sister is here to, so We can keep each other sane from all of you?' He laughed. so did I, I have never been so relived to see him in my life.

'Thank you' I whispered.

'Your welcome'

Everyone forgot about Seth and me after that. '_Thank god'_

* * *

I had woken up again around ten. I had 3 day's till I got home. Every night I had called Seth, and we talked for a few hours. but tonight, he told me we wouldn't be able to.

Getting out of bed, I felt the pain in my thigh. Looking down, I saw dry blood all over. _'I had cleaned it all last night. But how do I get this in the wash?'_ I grabbed all the sheets, they had quite a bit of blood on them, and threw them into the wash. then, I grabbed my things for the day, and went to get ready.

today, Paul wanted to go out, I got out of if, so him, mom and Step-dad left. _'Alone' _I smiled and had a lazy day.


	12. Chapter 11

**Oohhhhh gawd. I'm on a role! the hole 'Ania coming home' thing is what I have been waiting for! this is when it get's interesting. you guys have seen her darkest secret! I really hope you like it! if you have any questions, let me know! I love all the comments that have been posted, and thank you!**

**this is Chapter 11! I started this story 4 months ago, wow, it will be exactly 4 months on the 15 th of february (the same day as my tumblr's first birthday :D) **

**I realize that I forgot a song last chapter so this is the one for it: Home ~ Momford & Sons**

**This is one of my Favorite songs/ bands and they have helped me with a lot of things. **

**also, Ania is slightly based off of me. the self harm, personality, the past events in her life. I hold her very dear to me. **

**if any of you ****EVER**** Need to talk to someone. I'm here for you. **

**anyway **

**this ones song!**

**Lana Del Rey~ lucky ones (DEMO)**

* * *

I was finally leaving. _'Thank God'_ I was running around my room, getting all the things to put in my suitcase. Paul had left the day before, something about Rachel. I had gotten all my things, when I looked at my dresser. Walking up to it I stopped at my sock drawer. '_I said I wouldn't do it after this week, but I miss it' _I thought. '_Do I bring them?' _ I took a deep breath, and pulled it open, looking at the sock with the blades in it. pausing for a minute, staring at it. when someone started to come down the stairs. Without thinking, I threw the bag into my suitcase, pushed it to the bottom, and closed it as my mom came into the room.

'You ready?'

'Yeah' I smiled at her, I saw she was not as happy as she was pretending. _'Why should I ask if she is alright, she never did when I was here'_ I grabbed my case, and walked out to the truck, and said goodbye to my step-dad.

The drive was filled with my mom talking to me, trying to get me to talk about who knows what, I didn't really care I just wanted to go home, and see Seth.

'You seam happier'

'Huh, what? Yeah'

'Maybe, this summer, You can come back, for your graduating year?' It was more of a statement, not a question.

'mom, I'm not going to stay here, not Forever'

'Why? if your doing better, come back home.'

'Not now mom. I don't want to talk about it.'

'You will be fine. you just needed a break'

_'I started to cut myself again, mom.' _'I'm happy in La Push. not here. I can't stay here.'

'La Push is smaller.'

'La Push is where I love'

'Because of Seth?' She said it. I knew she would.

'No' _'Yes'_

_'_Whatever you say, Ania, But he is just a boy, in a few months he will get board of you'

I have never been so angry in my life. She knew nothing. I have known Seth since we were babies, He has been my best friend. when she didn't care, he did.

At this point we had pulled into the airport. after getting all my stuff I walked to the waiting area with my mom. we sat in silence. well, she tried to talk to me a few times, but I would not respond. _'Your the reason I got so bad' _ I kept thinking over, and over again. Until, finally, the plane number was called. we stood up at the same time, silently, and she walked me to the terminal.

'Well I'll see you on your next bre-'

'Your wrong, Seth wont just throw me away when he gets board. And before you say it, he wont walk away when I get bad again, he isn't you.' I looked her in the eyes, the anger flooding me again. But I am not my brother, I do not physically attack someone. 'He knows, about all the problems I have had. about how when I got to bad for you to handle, you shipped me off to dad's' by now, everyone is staring at us, sine my voice had risen quite a bit. ' he won't make it worse for me by leaving me, like you did.' I turned around, facing away from her, all the memories of how she emotionally hurt me as a child, how she would hurt Paul if he did something by accident. she was why he had anger problems. The tears begun to fill my eyes, as I stomped off. Finally when I got to the end of it, I looked back, she was still standing there, ' I will not be coming back here. ever.' I said, practically screaming. before I entered the plain, sitting next to the window.

* * *

I had finally gotten my case and was headed to the pick up area of the Airport. the thoughts of all the things that had happened racing inside my head. I could feel the dry tears on my face. '_Maybe I should go wash my face before I see Seth'_ I thought about 5 times before it was to late, I saw him, he took my breath away. He was beautiful. He was strong. He was kind.

He was mine.

He turned around and smiled at me, I ran into him arms and he spun me around, like in those old movies.

'Babe, were you crying?'

'Um.. kinda yeah'

'Why?'

'My mom and I got in a fight, that's all, I don't want to talk about it.'

'Alright. I missed you'

I smiled at him, 'I missed you, too' I could see people from the.. scene I had caused look at us. and whisper to whoever they were with. But I didn't are.

'Let's go home' He said Kissing me on the lips. I nodded.

The car ride home was quiet, we were just enjoying each others company. Seth had gotten his licence about a month ago. this consisted of me not having to walk to school. ever. the ride was about 2 hours long, and when we got to my house, he grabbed my suitcase. and brought it into the house. I was following me through the door when My step-mom came to the door, and hugged me. Dad was at work. I could already feel all the anxiety from Canada leaving my body, well whatever was left over even after I saw Seth.

'Welcome home, Ania' She smiled at me. Her stomach is out more now, filled with the new baby. 'You dad has been worried sick about you since you left.' She gave Seth a look.

'I'll bring this upstairs' he said pointing to the suitcase, then bringing it upstairs.

Mom looked at me, worry in her eyes. 'Your mom called an hour ago. she said you yelled at her. what happened?'

'she told me to come back and stay with her for my last year of high school, then she insulted Seth. and all the things she did when I was younger. I just broke. I told her I would never come back.'

'Those are strong words, for someone angry. sometimes you say something you don't mean. are you sure?'

'Positive'

'alright. if your sure.' she smiled at me, before walking away. Me doing the same, moving up to my room, where Seth was sitting on my bed.

'That's what happened? your mom and you? she wanted you to move back, and she said something rude about me? so you told her off.' he looked at me. slightly sad. 'It's my fault you said you wont go back, isn't it?'

'Seth, don't think that, it's something that has been happening before I moved her' I moved closer to him, sitting beside him. 'and I can't let her just say something rude about you. she needs to know that she can't try to bring me down like she used to. I won't let it happen. Not again. Seth, when I was younger, after my mom and dad got divorced, and we all moved to Canada. She would yell at me and Paul all the time. and for a long time, because Paul was older, he would take the blame for it all. but when he moved here. I was all she had, and she had gotten better, but it didn't change the fact that when I was a kid, she would make me cry. I would never have gotten this bad, if It wasn't for here.'

'and that's why Paul is so protective of you?'

'Yeah, and it's not you who make me tell her I'm not coming back. it was her, and it was me having enough of it.'

He smiled at me, and kissed the top of my head. 'I love you.'

'I love you too' I looked into his eyes, and remembered what he told me on the phone. 'what is it you wanted to tell me?'

He paused for a moment.

'Well, You remember the legends of our people?' he looked at me for clarification, I nodded at him. 'Well the one where it says we have _Protectors _ in the tribe, that when ever the _Cold ones _are around, that they show up? well it's true. and I'm one of them.'

'Whoa. um... Seth, your kidding right?'

'No, and your brother is one, and so is all the guys. you know, Jake, Quill, Sam, all of them are as well.'

'Alright.'

' Your not scared?'

'You haven't hurt me, have you? if you haven't hurt me, then I have no reason to be scared.' He smiled down at me, The sadness, worry in his eyes minutes before completely gone.

'One more thing.'

'Alright'

'Their is this thing called an Imprint. And it's like she becomes your hole life. she is the reason your on the earth, not anything, or one else. she is the one thing you would protect with your hole being.'

I could feel my heart drop. 'It sounds like you have already found Yours'

'Yeah'

'Oh'

Seth grabbed my chin, and lifted it, so he could see my eyes.

'It's you'


	13. Chapter 12

**Ohhhhh wow, chapter 12 :D **

**I'm on a roll. So thank you for staying with the story. I am as of right now babysitting my godparents grandson. ($100.00/day) and so I don't know how much I will get to write. but then again he sleeps for like 3 hours and I have that time. it's only on Saturday's that I have this so we will have Sundays to do this, as well as the other days of the week. all this means for me is that I am in love with monsters. aha.  
chapter 11 was quite dramatic. and yeah. I've officially come out of my writers block, so im just doing as many chapters as I can before is comes back.**

**Also, I am currently getting my hair coloured blue.. as i am writing this.**

**anyway song:**

* * *

It has been... about 2 months since Christmas, so it's February. and everything is going quite well, I must say. after Seth told me, he showed me what he looks like in wolf form. and all the guys (or as they call them selves 'The Pack') seamed to relax a little, they were even more outspoken then before (if that's possible). I guess they were just waiting for me to find out, so they don't need to hide anything. He had also told me about how he had 'wolf telepathy' whenever they were in wolf form, they could communicate. He also told me that if I felt something, he could feel it as well, and how he would always, no matter what, protect me. He said to me 'You are my first, and foremost important priority. You are my life'. I learned that the vampires are the Cullens, thats who that girl, Bella, was with. Edward.

My mom has been trying to contact me, like everyday. But, either I'm not there, or I refuse to take the call. Paul has talked to her a bit. But he never lets her know if I'm home. I think that because of him being away for 4 years already, he has had time to get over some of the stuff. But I've been gone for less then a year, so It will take a while for me to mend. if ever. I still have the blades. plus some newer marks on my thighs. Seth still hasn't found out. and I only do it when I'm alone (more like when Paul and Seth Are not around. Super smell they have that too.)

Seth has taken this liking to my room. We don't do anything sexual! just you know cuddling. this bring's me to the present. Seth and I are sitting In my room. On my laptop. we are taking those cute couple pics that make everyone go 'AWWWWasdfghjk'. the sun is shinning into the room, this is a rare occasion we should probably be outside. but we arn't it's not somthing we do. We would rather be cuddling inside. It was a quiet day. Saturday. I always love Saturday because of how its the one day you don't have to worry about school.

As we were sitting there, I heard some yelling. but only from one side. I could feel Seth tense from behind me ( I was sitting between his legs)

'Stay here.' He whispered into my ear.

'Why?'

'Because it might be Dangerous.' he looked at me with pleading eyes 'Just do it, please'

'Fine' I said as he shifted off my bed, quietly as possible.

'Thank you' he smiled at me, kissing my forehead, then moving towards my open door (one of the rules, I can't have Seth in my room with the door closed)

Seth stood at the stairs for a little bit. before looking at me. _stay. _He mouthed to me, I just nodded my head. then he moved down the stairs.

* * *

**SETHS POV**

I turned to Ania, _Stay, _I mouthed to her, she nodded her head. trusting that she would stay, I went downstairs, her step-mom was on the phone. When she looked over at me, I gave her a questioning look.

She covered the phone, and moved it away from her mouth. 'Its Ania's mom, She want's to talk to her, bring her to your house, or something, before she get's here'

'Here? what?'

'She said that, if she wont answer the phone, she will come talk to her, herself. She is really mad.'

'But what about you'

'call Paul, just tell him its important that he is home NOW'

I could hear the screaming on the other like. _'Woa'__ '_Alright' I said turning around. and running up the stairs, Ania looked up at me. 'Grab you cell, and call Paul, tell him to come home, now, and we are leaving in 20 sec-' I could hear a car park in the front. 'Now we are leaving now.' I grabbed her phone, and then picked her up. as I heard someone call from downstairs

'Where is she?!'

'I told you, Ania is out.'

'Bullshit' I could hear her running towards the stairs, I opened Ania's window, she in my hands, and Jumped out of it, running for the forest.

* * *

**ANIA'S POV**

When Seth came into my room, I could tell that something was wrong. I was going to ask what was going on, but before I could he told to get my phone, and call Paul to come home. So just as I was about to someone came into the driveway, and knocked on the door. and as soon as I heard the Voice, I started to panic.

'Were is she?!' _'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

'I told you, Ania is out' Suddenly, Seth picked me up bridal style.

'Bullshit' I rushed over to the window, and opened it as My mother came up the stairs, and Just as I saw her foot, He jumped out of the window, and started to run towards the Forest. I guess I realized what was going on, since I wrapped my arms around his neck finally.

'What are you waiting for, call your brother' he said, not looking down, once.

'Right' I grabbed my phone, and brought his number up, then pressed talk. on the third ring, he answered it.

'hello?'

'Paul? you need to get home. now'

'what? why? Ania, what's wrong?'

'Seth and I were upstairs and mom was screaming on the phone, and Seth went to go see, but she told him to get me out of the house, and them mom showed up, and he jumped out the window with me and we are in the forest alone.'

'alright I'll be there ASAP.'

I pressed end; looking up at Seth.


End file.
